


独宠 番外

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: 预警：伪父子 厨房play 舔穴接受无能球球不要往下看





	独宠 番外

李赫宰和李东海已经在一起三年，一晃小孩就差不多要大学毕业了。

不过除了那几个亲近的人，没人知道他们俩是恋人的关系，别人只知道李赫宰每到周末都会到学校里来找李东海一起去吃饭逛街，然后感叹一声：这是什么让人羡慕的父子情啊。

可是这一周，李赫宰不开心，非常不开心。

刚好平安夜碰上了周末，李赫宰想跟小孩好好过一过，特意开车到学校里，想着陪小孩一起去逛逛鞋店，小孩最近说想要换双鞋可一直没有时间好好去挑一双，然后还想跟小孩一起看最近上映的新电影，电影票他都看好了，刚好放映结束可以一起回家。

李赫宰觉得学校的伙食可能是不算太好，每次去都觉得小孩瘦了，虽然李东海跟他再三保证自己绝对没有瘦而且还胖了两斤，但李赫宰就是不放心，每周都要把人载回家亲自下厨，盯着人把盛好的饭菜全部吃完才肯罢休。

可是当李赫宰到达李东海宿舍的时候，就看到有一个小男生紧紧抱着李东海的手，嘴里不知道在说些什么，边说还边晃了晃怀里抱着的手。

李赫宰的心里有点吃味，那个人为什么可以这么亲密地抱着他家小孩！他家小孩是他一个人的！

看着那人的手马上就要摸上李东海的头的时候，李赫宰赶忙开口叫人，两个人被从门口传来的声音吓到了一跳，齐齐回头盯着李赫宰。

那人的手僵在半空中，在李东海开口叫“爸爸”的时候默默收回手，恭敬地对着李赫宰喊了一声“叔叔”。

“东海，别忘了啊！我们一会见！”说完给李赫宰打了一声招呼就跑出门去了。

李东海看着从进门脸就有点黑了的人偷笑了一声，他知道今天平安夜李赫宰特意准备带他准备去逛街看电影，他也没想到一大早的杜泽会跑到他宿舍里来，死皮赖脸地求他，让自己给他出主意，买个什么东西在圣诞节给喜欢的人告白成功的几率比较大。

他哪知道啊！他跟李赫宰告白的时候一把鼻涕一把泪的，什么礼物都没有准备，杜泽就会为难他。

不过他一直知道杜泽喜欢隔壁班的邱浩，他知道自己偷偷喜欢一个人的时候是什么感觉，好不容易鼓起勇气想要告白，李东海是怎么也拒绝不了的，所以只好委屈李赫宰了。

牵着李赫宰的手一起坐在床上，开口道：“赫。”在一起以后私底下李东海就很少叫爸爸，刚刚那么叫只是因为杜泽不知道他俩的关系。“一会杜泽，就是刚刚那个男生，要跟我们一起去逛街，可以吗？”

李赫宰瞪大了眼睛看着李东海，心里憋着一团火，可是又觉得自己这么大年纪了还跟小孩一样吃醋有些丢人，只好咬牙切齿地开口：“好啊。”

李东海看着面前听了他的话整个人充斥着排斥但是还在拼命忍耐的人一直憋着笑：既然他爸爸不说自己不开心，那我也就装不懂好了。

“那我准备准备，换个衣服我们就可以出门啦。”

李赫宰瞪着双大眼睛盯着李东海在宿舍里走过来走过去，嘴里还在默念：我不能生气，不能生气，不能生气。

直到快要出门的时候，杜泽才又出现在了李东海宿舍门口。这一次，李东海没有挽着李赫宰的手一起出门，而是被杜泽直接拽着就出门了，李赫宰只能默默跟在他们俩后面。虽然不开心，但是还是要认命地开车载着俩小孩一起到附近的商场去。

李赫宰一路上兴致都不太高，就只是默默跟在他们俩后面，偶尔小孩歪头过来跟他说话，他才会回上几句。

李东海其实知道李赫宰不开心的，但是人都已经一起带出来了，总不能把人给丢回去吧。只好悄无声息地把自己的手从杜泽的怀里拔出来，想着加快速度帮杜泽挑好礼物就把人送回去，剩下能不能告白成功就只能靠他自己了。

可是当他们从一楼逛到了四楼都还没有挑中合适的礼物时，李东海实在不忍心让李赫宰像个跟班一样地一直跟在他们后面，跟杜泽说了几句话以后就牵着李赫宰的手进了一家甜品店。

“赫，我给你点了一杯甜巧克力，还有一个草莓蛋糕，你就坐在这里休息等我们好不好？我保证，很快我就把杜泽搞定然后跟你回家。”

小孩竖着三根手指保证的样子让李赫宰心软，而且他也不想看着那个混蛋小孩一直抓着他家宝贝的手，还总拿觉得还不错的礼物在李东海身上比划半天，不知道的还以为那个礼物是买给他家小孩的呢。

只是想想李赫宰就觉得不爽，整个人酸得像是可以挤出柠檬汁一样，于是点点头答应，眼不见心不烦嘛，反正他家小孩又不会跟人跑了。

“那你去吧，早去早回。”

心软归心软，但是酸溜溜的语气倒是怎么藏也没有藏住。

李东海安顿好李赫宰以后就回头去找杜泽了，走在路上的时候李东海就在想，邱浩是吉他社的社长，弹得一手流利又好听的吉他，如果送跟吉他相关的礼物，邱浩是否会比较喜欢。

碰面以后，杜泽听了李东海的建议，突然灵光一闪，想到刚刚一个人在这一层到处乱逛的时候看到了一家饰品店，在里面看到过一个以吉他作为模型的饰品，如果搭配成项链的话好像更适合女生，于是杜泽拉着李东海在饰品店里挑了半天，才最终选择了用黑色的磨砂珠子串成手串，把吉他状的饰品一同串上，既不会女性化，也意义非凡。

在等待里面的服务人员按着杜泽的要求制作手串的时间里，李东海就在这家不算大的饰品店里瞎转悠，突然一枚银色的戒指吸引了目光，那枚戒指有两个圆环，互相缠绕在一起，远远看去像是一颗爱心。

当他走近将那枚戒指拿在手里看时，站在旁边的导购小姐突然开口：“先生，您看上的这枚戒指是我们店里的设计师前不久刚设计出来的款式，它的这两个圆环是可以分开的，算是一对对戒，寓意是：只有当两个人相爱，彼此互相扶持，融入彼此的生命里，这才是最让人羡慕的爱情，就像远看这枚戒指它会呈现出一颗爱心一样。”

李东海的心怦怦直跳，他想要跟李赫宰一直走下去，互相融入彼此的生命里。

“请问，这两个环里面可以刻字吗？”

“可以的，您跟我来。”

这家店的效率很高，在杜泽拿到手串的时候李东海的戒指也已经刻上了他想要的字：两个环里分别刻着“Hyuk"跟“Hae”。

他想要跟李赫宰求婚，他想要他们互相只属于彼此。

跟杜泽分开以后，李东海就急匆匆地到甜品店里去找人，看着那人拿手指疯狂地戳着手机屏幕的样子觉得可爱，觉得李赫宰偶尔这样耍小脾气的样子实在让他心动不已，他感受到了自己被在乎，他感受到了李赫宰对他浓浓的爱。

不过该装傻还得装傻，戳穿李赫宰假装没吃醋的伪装还是回家再戳比较好，在外还是要给他爸爸留点面子的不是。

“赫呀，我们可以回家了，我好想吃你做的饭啊。"

看着突然出现在面前的小孩，李赫宰有一丝慌张，刚刚戳着手机出气的样子不知道是不是被他家小孩看到了，可他就是很不爽啊，怎么买个礼物买了这么久，把他一个人晾在这里。

李赫宰开口的语气不算太好，站起身就往门口走：“嗯，回家。”

留下李东海站在身后，看着李赫宰的背影咯咯咯直笑。

只有他们两个人的时候，李赫宰就不是很想装了，开车的时候一句话也不想说，就想让李东海哄一哄他。可是李东海打算装傻到底，跟着李赫宰下车去买菜的时候还掰着手指头告诉李赫宰说自己今天想吃这些菜。

李赫宰气得不行，心想道：我生气吃醋很不明显吗？？他家小孩居然这么没心没肺的还在跟他点菜？？

虽然咬牙切齿但小孩说的菜都还是乖乖买来的样子让李东海乐得不行，他爸爸也太可爱了吧。

回到家以后，李赫宰就钻进厨房里做饭，整个人阴郁地不行，又不舍得动手打人，只好拿这些菜出气，切菜的声音响的让坐在沙发上看电视的李东海以为他爸爸是在剁排骨呢。厨房里就接连传来各种剁菜的声音，锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声音，李东海想着拿这些菜跟锅碗瓢盆泄气的李赫宰，整个人缩在沙发上边蹬腿边捂着嘴偷笑。

直到吃完饭要去洗碗的时候李赫宰话都少得可怜，偶尔几句还是提醒小孩多吃点，然后自己就默默低着头吃饭，也不看李东海。

李东海心疼李赫宰，也不闹了，在李赫宰洗碗的时候偷偷溜进厨房，从后面紧紧抱着李赫宰的腰，整个人都紧紧贴在李赫宰身上，他有感受到李赫宰在他抱紧腰的时候颤了一下，手上的动作也停了下来。

“赫……你别生气了，我知道今天是平安夜，你想跟我一起过。但是杜泽一大早就跑到我宿舍里吵吵闹闹地让我帮他想办法，我也是没辙。而且，我知道偷偷喜欢一个人那种抓心挠肺的感觉，我想帮帮他。”

李东海放开抱着李赫宰腰的手，抓着李赫宰的肩膀把他转过来面向自己，圈紧李赫宰的脖子就探头吻了上去，舌头探进李赫宰嘴里，学着之前他亲吻自己的样子，勾着李赫宰的舌头，吻了好一会才放开。

“况且，爸爸你生气耍小脾气的样子实在是太可爱了，海海才想闹一闹爸爸的。爸爸你大人不计小人过，就原谅海海，不要生气了嘛。”

李东海学着小时候的样子小奶音一口一个“爸爸”的讨好着李赫宰，还时不时凑上前亲一亲他，李赫宰气也消了一大半。

不过想到这人不是没看出自己吃醋生气而是故意想闹自己，就觉得不能这么轻易就放过他。还有一点湿答答的手直接抓上李东海的腰，两个对换了位置，李东海被抱上了旁边流理台。

李赫宰一手扶着李东海的腰，将他整个人禁锢在自己的怀里，另一只手伸手解开李东海的皮带，裤子被李赫宰快速扒了下来。

被扒了裤子的李东海感受着流理台的冰凉，被刺激地才反应过来李赫宰想做什么，赶忙伸手想要推开李赫宰，嘴里还不断念叨着：“不要……不要在这里……”

可是李赫宰充耳不闻，手伸进李东海的内裤里握紧了那根，十二月份的天气让李赫宰的手有一丝冰凉，火热的那根突然被更低的温度圈住，刺激着李东海的神经，李东海忍不住，“啊——！”地惊叫出声。

李赫宰看着软了身子的人，伸手在李东海的屁股上甩了一巴掌，嘴凑近李东海的耳朵，将耳垂整个含进了嘴里，边舔边在耳边说：“不要，就在这。爸爸要好好惩罚调皮的小孩。”

上下两个敏感点都被李赫宰照顾的很好，李东海软着身子，手上抗拒的动作软绵绵的，丝毫阻拦不住李赫宰的动作。

流理台上的凉意不断刺激着李东海，让他觉得很不舒服，被李赫宰折磨得带上了一点哭腔。“赫……凉……”

小孩的声音让李赫宰清醒了一点，暗骂自己该死，这么冷的天让小孩坐在流理台上。赶忙把人抱下来，脱了一件衣服盖在流理台上，再把小孩转了个身，让他整个人趴在台上。

“宝宝乖，趴好，爸爸会让宝宝很舒服的。”

李赫宰故意加重了“爸爸”两个字，听得李东海呜咽出声。他们在一起以后只有李东海撒娇的时候才会喊李赫宰“爸爸”，还有就是李赫宰的恶趣味，总是在床上做的李东海神智不清的时候诱惑着李东海喊他“爸爸”。

李赫宰手机揉捏着李东海的那根，另一只手伸到李东海的胸前，解开了李东海上衣的扣子，捏上了胸前的乳头，手指灵活地在乳头那处打转，感受着乳头开始变得硬挺，才用力揪着往外扯了扯。

“唔……不要……赫……太刺激了……”

两边的乳头都被照顾得很好，李东海那根的前段不断溢出的液体沾湿了没脱下的内裤。

放开李东海的那根，李赫宰收回手，迅速扯下了李东海的内裤，屁股上的两团肉轻轻地随着李东海的呼吸颤抖着吸引着李赫宰的目光，抬起手又照着小孩的屁股就是一巴掌，清脆的响声在厨房里回荡。

“啊——！别打……疼……”

李东海反手挡着自己的屁股，不安地回过头，眼里带着泪可怜巴巴地盯着李赫宰。

“宝宝的屁股好可爱，爸爸一打就上下抖动。”李赫宰伸手揉了揉刚刚迅速留下五指印的半边屁股，抓着李东海的手掰开屁股露出粉嫩嫩的小穴，“宝宝抓好哦，不然爸爸可要更严厉地惩罚你咯。”

“唔……”

李东海趴着的姿势就算歪头也不能完全看清李赫宰在干嘛，不安又紧张地抓着自己的屁股，不知道李赫宰下一步要做什么。

李赫宰盯着李东海的小穴一缩一缩的，无声宣告着主人的紧张，伸手按了按，感受了小穴更快速度的收缩，李赫宰满意的笑了笑。

蹲下身，一手绕到前面再次抓上李东海的那根前后套弄，整个人向前倾了倾，嘴唇覆上了李东海的小穴。

前端快速的摩擦就已经让李东海大喘气了，李赫宰的唇覆上小穴的一瞬间就让李东海尖叫了，他怎么可以……怎么可以用嘴碰那个地方……

“啊——！不要……你快起来……脏……”

李东海送来抓着屁股的手，推搡着李赫宰的脑袋。

“宝宝怎么会脏呢，宝宝是最干净的人。”

李赫宰悄悄后退了一步，在另半边屁股上拍了拍，力气不算大，但还是让李东海的肌肉有些紧绷。

“乖，抓好掰开了，不然今天不让你射。”

“呜呜呜……你别欺负我……啊——！”

不等李东海说完，李赫宰就再一次覆了上去，还伸出舌头来浅浅的戳弄，感受着李东海的后穴越咬越紧，他的舌头则越探越深，勾着肠肉一下一下的吮吸，然后又模仿性交的速度快速戳进小穴，灵活的舌头让李东海整个人欲仙欲死。

“不要……慢……慢一点……好爽……”

李东海胡言乱语地也不知道自己在说什么，前后两处的刺激让李东海觉得自己马上就要高潮了，可李赫宰就在这个时候收回了抚慰前端的手，两只手握紧李东海的手把屁股掰的更开，使得自己的舌头能够进的更深。

“啊……快一点……用力……我要射了……”

李东海在没有任何抚慰的情况下，仅仅只是因为李赫宰在后穴不断舔弄的舌头就射了。一股白色的精液从马眼处喷出，弄脏了李赫宰盖在流理台上的衣服下摆。

“宝宝好棒，现在该轮到爸爸爽了吧。”

也不等李东海过了高潮的不应期，伸手粘了一点精液两只手指就插了进去，四处抠挖寻找着敏感点，在找到那一点时用力按压。

“啊——！不要碰……那里……不要碰……”

李东海腿都软了，要不是李赫宰另一只手紧紧抠住他的腰，就要跪下去了。

才高潮的身体接受了过多的刺激，刚软下去的分身又再一次抬头，李赫宰不断增加手指在李东海的后穴里刺激着敏感点，觉得差不多了才撤出手指，解开自己的皮带，拉下内裤，硬的发烫的分身弹出来，抵在李东海的后穴，没有预兆地就顶了进去。

“呜……啊——！不行……”

刚插进去，李东海就射了。

李赫宰保持着插入的姿势，也不动作，拉过李东海的手十指紧扣，另一只手轻轻拍在李东海背上给他顺气，然后俯身下去亲了亲他的眼角。

“宝宝准备好了吗？我要动了。”

得到李东海的回应以后，李赫宰再也憋不住了，腰上像是装了马达一样，一下挺得比一下用力，照着敏感点一次撞得比一次更快。

把李东海的上身拉起来紧贴着自己，下身保持着快速顶撞的速度肏得一下比一下深。李东海的两只手撑在流理台的边缘，而李赫宰的手则是一只捏着又红又硬的乳尖，一手探到下手去扣弄李东海那根的前段最敏感的部分。

全身上下的敏感点一同被刺激，李东海受不住地哭出声。

“不要……不要了……我……我不行了……”

“赫……放开……我受不住了……”

“宝宝咬的好紧，怎么会受不住呢。”圈着李东海的脖子，李赫宰咬上了他的耳朵。“叫爸爸……”

“不要……不要——！”

拒绝的话刚说出口，就被李赫宰撞得粉碎，前后夹击的快感让李东海呻吟出声，后穴开始不断缴紧，李赫宰知道小孩快要高潮了，前方扣弄的手突然堵住了释放的小孔。

李赫宰被紧致的后穴夹的差点射出来，忍住了射精的欲望以后加快速度摩擦着后穴，低沉的声音在李东海耳边响起。

“嘶……宝宝乖，叫爸爸！不然不让你射。”

越来越快肏弄着李东海的后穴，李东海的眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，砸到厨房的地板上。

李东海整个人都被肏红了，想射不能射的欲望折磨着李东海的神经，逼得李东海开口。

“爸爸……爸爸——！让我射……”

听到满意称呼的李赫宰放开前面的手，在龟头处用力一捏，在身后又撞了几下以后射进了李东海的身体里。李东海被肠壁里的温度烫得抖了一下，也释放在了李赫宰手里。

李赫宰抱着小孩温存了好久，让哭的一抽一抽的小孩顺过气来才扭过他的头与他接吻。

从小孩的身体里退出来以后把小孩转过身来面对着自己，抱着小孩坐在流理台的衣服上，从后穴里流出的精液在黑色外衣上显得格外瞩目。

小孩低头看了一眼以后羞愤得不行，抬手就往李赫宰的脸上打。不过刚刚经历过激烈性事的小孩打人也使不出太大的力。

李赫宰把小孩的手抓过来，放在唇边亲了又亲，带着他的手抚上了自己的脸，歪着头盯着小孩的样子带着无限温柔。

“宝宝，我爱你，所以尽管年纪不小了还会吃醋生气耍小脾气。”

看着眼前又要落泪的小孩，李赫宰赶紧探头过去亲了亲他的嘴角，然后继续说道：“可能我看不到你白了头发的样子，但是我会陪你一起，到我生命的最后一程。”

李东海看着面前认真诉说自己心里话的人，感动得一塌糊涂，双手圈上李赫宰的脖子，将人压向自己，含着泪吻上了那人的唇。

“赫……我爱你，非常非常爱你。”

告白后的李东海突然想起下午那会买的戒指，伸手指了指被丢在地下的外套，对着李赫宰开口：“赫，你帮我把我的外套拿过来好吗？我有东西要送你。”

李赫宰走了几步弯腰捡起被他脱到地下的衣服递给李东海。看着李东海从大衣口袋里拿出的东西以后瞪大了双眼。

“李赫宰。”李东海叫着那人的大名，将戒指举到李赫宰面前。“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

没有鲜花，没有单膝跪地的求婚，只是在自家的厨房，小孩坐在流理台上举着戒指跟他求婚，李赫宰就觉得自己的心脏在为李东海疯狂跳动。

抹了一把自己脸上的泪水，伸手让李东海将那枚刻着“Hyuk”的戒指推进自己的无名指，然后拿起戒指盒里的另外刻着“Hae”一半给李东海带上。

将李东海抱到自己身上在不大的厨房转了好几圈，吻上小孩的唇。

“我愿意，我愿意，我愿意！”

FIN


End file.
